Lineage II : La forge des démons
by Melanie33
Summary: En Français, in french : A la recherche de la raison de la mort de son maître, la naine Hydromelle parcoure le monde d'Aden en côtoyant le lourd secret des lames démoniaques. Une quête de la vérité semée d'embûches et de bonheurs, dans un genre roman initiatique et autofiction
1. Partie 1 chapitre 1

Partie 1 : L'oncle Tony

Chapitre 1

A la mort de son maître, Hydromelle perdit tout espoir.  
Le souvenir de ce corps sanglant s'éteignant peu à peu sous un voile de larmes couvrant les paupières de la jeune naine, le mouvement des lèvres encore chaudes cherchant à prononcer leurs dernières paroles aux oreilles assourdies par les sanglots, l'affolement alentours tandis que les autres nains tentaient de le réchauffer par des couvertures et de le soigner par des cataplasmes, la petite âme étourdie par la résonance des battements de son cœur, effondrée par la mort qui renouvelait son étreinte encore et encore sur ses proches , toutes ces pensées étaient comme des lames perforant peu à peu son esprit encore enfant.

Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi était-elle partie dans les montagnes ? Elle ne pouvait plus sauver personne à l'aide de la médecine si pauvre des Nains, qui n'avait rien pu faire pour celui qu'elle respectait plus que toute personne. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus aucune pensée, alors elle frappait de toutes ses forces à l'aide de son petit gourdin d'apprentie. Personne ne lui rendrait ce que la vie lui avait donné de meilleur, plus jamais elle ne retournerait dans la forge en portant un petit ballot de matériaux utiles à ce vieux nain jovial qui l'accueillerait au coin du feu en l'invitant à boire un vin chaud pour la réchauffer, puis lui parlerait des étranges créatures de ce monde pour l'endormir. Elle s'éloignait lentement de toute vie, de tout âtre, de tout ce qui ne la faisait plus que souffrir, lui rappelant trop le sourire du maître forgeron qui l'avait prise sous son aile.  
Frapper. Jusqu'à en perdre le sens de toute chose existante. Perdre sa propre existence dans le combat. Tomber, puis se relever, et frapper encore.  
Doucement, elle sentit l'épuisement atteindre ses muscles, ses entrailles, ses veines. Elle s'étendit dans la neige.  
Le froid éternel de sa contrée natale lui faisait un nid de coton. Elle se sentit bien.

« Alors, on se réveille ? »

Cette voix était familière. Elle ressemblait à celle de la naine qui lui avait appris à creuser dans la mine de charbon, des années auparavant. Cette femme disait que la jeune Hydromelle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour son âge.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était bien Sangria qui se tenait devant elle. Partie chercher des pattes d'araignée dans la montagne avoisinant les mines, elle avait trouvé son ancienne élève couchée sur le sol et l'avait ramenée dans sa maison, au milieu du village des Nains.

« Alors, que faisais-tu seule dans la montagne ? Ce n'est pas bon de se battre à bout de forces. Regarde-toi on dirait une âme en peine. Tu me fais penser aux morts vivants qui hantent la mine abandonnée de l'est ! »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis que cet aîné, ce grand nain forgeron, avait emmené la jeune mineuse pour lui apprendre le métier de la forge. Hydromelle savait mieux creuser que fabriquer des objets mais son maître avait tenu à lui enseigner patiemment son art.  
Pourquoi ? Personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

Après avoir appris la terrible nouvelle, Sangria lui apporta de quoi se restaurer un peu et s'en alla fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, puis revient avec un livre qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt en s'asseyant à sa table de salon.  
Pendant que la jeune naine buvait son bol de cidre chaud au miel, sa première enseignante écrivit quelques lignes sur un parchemin. Ecrire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à apprendre cela. Elle connaissait maintenant les noms des matériaux et ne savait lire que les recettes des armes de base, comme son petit gourdin.

« Voilà. Apporte cette missive au village des Elfes. Ils sauront retrouver ton oncle Tony qui est parti vivre dans la forêt, après avoir reçu je ne sais quel coup sur la tête... »

La jeune naine se saisit du papier sans le lire et le mis dans la poche de son pantalon de toile bleue. Une nouvelle mission ? Dans la forêt ? Voilà qui commençait à être... ennuyeux.  
Voyant sa mine déconfite, Sangria mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit.

« J'ai une autre idée. Tu acquérras sûrement de l'expérience sur le chemin, alors pourquoi tu ne suivrais pas les pas de ton maître, comme il l'a toujours voulu ? Pourquoi tu ne te mettrais pas à forger et vivre de la vente des armes et armures ?  
\- La vente... Je ne suis pas portée sur le sou.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu as toujours pensé ainsi. Pour une naine, c'est assez singulier.  
\- Croyez-vous que je puisse m'entendre avec les Elfes ? Ils sont hautains et mesquins.  
\- Essaye d'éviter de les taquiner ou de raconter des blagues de tavernes. Tout ce que tu auras à faire sera trouver quelqu'un qui te conduise à ton oncle. L'entente est secondaire. »

Des tavernes. Il n'y en avait pas chez les Elfes, du moins, aucune qui ne serve de l'alcool aussi bon que dans les tavernes Naines. Trouverait-elle un compagnon de beuverie ? Un compagnon de route pendant son long voyage ?  
Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle fit son bagage et partit vers la forêt.


	2. Partie 1, chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Elle arriva dans la forêt le lendemain, après n'avoir cessé de marcher. La première chose qui la frappa fut l'humidité. La neige recouvrait le pays des Nains mais une sensation comme celle qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment ne lui avait jamais effleuré la peau ni les narines. Elle s'assit un moment près d'un arbre. La rosée du matin couvrant l'herbe lui déplut ; son pantalon était trempé. Elle pesta et se rendit compte qu'en plus de l'humidité, il faisait chaud. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un tel voyage serait si désagréable. En regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle se demanda elle n'avais jamais appris à grimper aux arbres dans les mines.

Cherchant un endroit sec, elle marcha encore un peu. La fatigue fermait ses yeux à chaque pas. Puis elle aperçut une ombre singulière devant elle. En approchant elle découvrit un corps féminin, plus grand qu'elle, qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Cette créature l'effraya mais elle se reprit : Hydromelle, la guerrière forgeronne, ne peut avoir peur d'une telle horreur. Elle s'agrippa à son gourdin. Mais la drôle de chose ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Elle continua alors son chemin.

Après une période de marche lui ayant semblé une éternité, elle arriva près d'un endroit étrange couvert de dalles de pierres. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un lieu de repos qui ne la tremperait pas, elle se coucha et s'endormit la tête sur son sac.

« Oh ! Une naine ! »

En sursaut, Hydromelle se redressa. Ses yeux brouillés par le sommeil qui habitait encore ses pensées ne distinguèrent pas exactement la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Cheveux blonds, pantalon blanc renforcé de quelque armure de métal blanc. Une elfe ? Non cette personne avait sa taille. Sûrement une apprentie mineuse.

« Ambroisie ? C'est toi ? Tu n'as pas honte de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille ?  
\- Tu veux rire ? Le soleil n'est même pas au zénith. Et puis moi je m'appelle Ficelle. Qu'est-ce qu'une naine fait ici au milieu des elfes ?  
\- Je peux te poser la même question apprentie. Je dois trouver les Elfes pour leur donner une lettre.  
\- Eh, c'est étrange, moi aussi. Tu viens des catacombes, au nord ?  
\- Non, du village des Nains. »

Ficelle lui expliqua que les Elfes étaient à la recherche d'un voleur qui avait dérobé un artefact. L'un des poursuivants lui avait donné un parchemin à remettre au plus vite aux maîtres Templiers.  
Hydromelle lui montra sa lettre. Elle ne savait pas à qui la donner mais proposa à la jeune nouvelle venue de la suivre. Ainsi, elle trouverait peut-être un prêtre ou un ancien pouvant comprendre le contenu de ce papier.

Elle suivit timidement sa semblable, qui paraissait être familiarisée avec les elfes. Les dalles sur lesquelles elle s'était endormie étaient en fait l'entrée du village des Elfes. Elle était entourée d'êtres immenses aux oreilles démesurées. Elle baissait les yeux et serrait les dents d'intimidation.  
Arrivée devant les prêtres du temple d'Eva, elle ne dit un mot et écouta Ficelle lui raconter ce qu'elle savait sur le village. Quand cette dernière eut fini son entretien avec un haut prêtre, elle tendit sa lettre sans mot dire. Le vieil elfe marmonna dans sa barbiche avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Tony le nain ermite, hein ? Bien sûr, j'en ai entendu parler, mais malheureusement nous avons des affaires bien plus importantes à traiter. En ce moment nos hommes sont partis dans la catacombe située au nord du village pour retrouver un voleur. Je ne peux vous aider avant que le grand artefact ait été retrouvé. »

Hydromelle fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Une catacombe au nord ? Elle avait déjà combattu des esprits dans la mine abandonnée à l'est du village des nains, En affronter quelques uns de plus ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle prit son bagage et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'endroit cité.


	3. Partie 1, chapitre 3

La jeune naine se dirigeait en sifflotant vers l'endroit caverneux. La goutte de sueur qui perlait le long de sa joue indiquait qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Penser à la musique plutôt qu'à l'odeur de la mort et la souffrance la rassurait un peu.  
Devant l'édifice de pierre qui servait d'entrée à cet endroit maudit, elle arma son gourdin et un petit bouclier trouvé au hasard de ses rencontres et plongea dans l'obscurité froide.  
Son pied effleura une dalle et elle se décida à avancer. Le nombre de monstres morts vivants présents sur les lieux, le chemin à suivre pour retrouver le groupe elfe parti à la recherche du voleur et ses propres chances de survie lui sortaient complètement de l'esprit. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage humide la guidait. Les hauts murs sombres du couloir semblaient se resserrer sur elle, sans qu'aucune lumière ne vienne éclairer cet enfer qui commençait.

Puis une salle, tout aussi sombre, s'étendit sous le regard d'Hydromelle. La catacombe et ses mystères se découvraient à ses yeux. Là, quelques bruits sourds et indistincts retentissaient. Ils ressemblaient à des plaintes de mourants. La jeune naine plaça son bouclier devant elle pour se protéger d'éventuelles flèches, et se prépara à riposter.  
L'obscurité lui empêchait de voir d'où viendrait son adversaire. Seul un coup sur son bouclier pourrait lui indiquer qu'il fallait attaquer. L'attente ne semblait pas longue. Elle se sentait prête. Pour venger son maître et protéger le royaume des nains elle avait juré d'éliminer jusqu'au plus gros des monstres peuplant le royaume.

Ce qu'elle redoutait bientôt arriva. Son bouclier fut heurté. Avant de frapper, elle évalua la distance éventuelle qui la séparait de son ennemi. Puis elle frappa de son gourdin dans la direction d'où le coup venait. Elle entendit son arme toucher quelque chose. Elle se remit aussitôt en position de défense pour attendre le prochain coup. Elle frappa à nouveau. Son bouclier mis à l'épreuve par la force de son adversaire lui causa une douleur dans le bras, ce qui la força à baisser sa garde.

Elle reçut le coup suivant à l'épaule.

« Aïe ! »

Elle dirigea son arme dans la direction de son ennemi, en espérant que celui-ci la laisserait respirer et se remettre. Cette dernière attaque avait semblé plus puissante, mais le monstre revenait à la charge. Alors, avant même d'attendre que son bras soit à nouveau blessé, elle changea la position de ses jambes et assena un coup vertical. Retrouvant sa position de défense, elle attendit. Plus de bruit. Elle fit un pas. Pas un bruit. Elle décida donc de longer les murs pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette salle. Son bras la faisait souffrir et elle redoutait un nouvel affrontement. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait tenir cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

Le mur tournait. Elle continua à le suivre, toujours en le longeant. Elle ne distinguait que des lumières blafardes éparses et éphémères. Dans la mine, il lui arrivait de ne plus voir, mais elle avait toujours une lanterne à portée. Ce manque d'éclairage devenait agaçant. Un nouveau bruit, semblable au précédent, se fit entendre. Elle se prépara à nouveau à l'attaque. Le dernier monstre était plus bruyant : avant d'attaquer il lança un hurlement long et grave qui fit trembler les oreilles de la jeune naine. Elle saurait mieux se défendre.  
Avant de sentir un coup sur son bouclier, elle aperçut l'assaillant qui courait jusqu'à elle. Il était éclairé d'une étrange lumière verte. Comme elle pouvait le voir, elle réussit à esquiver sa première attaque. Elle riposta aussitôt, mais l'énorme chose ne paraissait pas sentir sa petite masse et donna un second coup. Le bouclier, qui le reçut, fit trébucher Hydromelle. L'ennemi en profita pour lui porter un coup à la tête. Elle tomba.  
Dans sa chute, elle entendit un son particulier et illogique, comme si le vent se fendait en deux.

Elle se réveilla dans une couchette éclairée par un rayon de soleil passant par une fenêtre. Avait-elle fait un cauchemar ? Son regard se porta sur le tour de la pièce. Une chaise posée devant un bureau portait son sac, son gourdin et son bouclier. Ce dernier était complètement enfoncé, devenu inutilisable. En regardant son propre corps, elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus de vêtements et que son épaule était bandée. Quelqu'un l'avait soignée.

« Ah, la petite naine est réveillée », fit une voix en dehors de la chambre.

Un homme entra, suivi d'une belle elfe, grande, blonde et élancée. Cette dernière sourit à Hydromelle et lui tendit la main. L'homme était couvert de cheveux et son visage reflétait une certaine désinvolture. Il souriait lui aussi, avec moins d'expression que sa compagne, mais avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

« Nous sommes la compagnie qui était partie dans les catacombes pour retrouver un voleur, jeune naine. Je me nomme Crystalia et voici Donnell.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Hydromelle et je viens du nord.  
\- Nous vous avons trouvée lors de notre expédition. Par chance, mon ami aux yeux perçants vous a sauvée d'une mort atroce, vous pouvez le remercier. »

La jeune naine regarda fixement l'humain en souriant. Celui-ci lui rendit un demi sourire et se retourna en toussotant, ce qui fit rire la petite blessée.  
Elle se leva. Être blessée à l'épaule ne devait pas empêcher un Nain de marcher. Elle prit son sac et son gourdin et se prépara à sortir pour voir le prêtre elfe qui lui avait promis de l'aider. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa marche par Crystalia, qui lui demanda en souriant de rester parmi leur organisation.

« Quelle organisation ?  
\- Nous sommes les chercheurs des lames déchues. Cette fois c'est l'humain qui parlait. Nous traquons les deux lames maudites sur toute la terre d'Aden et ceux qui ont le malheur d'en être possédés, et nous tentons par tous les moyens de détruire leurs pouvoirs maléfiques. »

Des guerriers à la recherche de personnes possédées ? Hydromelle trouvait ce genre d'activité inutile. Elle préférait rechercher des matériaux et forger des armes.

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis forgeronne pas guerrière.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à forger pour le clan, proposa Crystalia  
\- Je vais réfléchir. »

Elle sortit. Cela ne la plaisait pas. On lui forçait la main. Enfin, qui sait, peut être que suivre ces gens lui fera en apprendre plus sur l'étrange monde d'Aden et lui fera acquérir de l'expérience pour aller plus loin dans la compréhension des autres races et de leurs mœurs.

« D'accord. Je marche avec vous. »

Sans regarder leurs visages de contentement, elle se dirigea vers le temple.


End file.
